Deux tasses à café posées en équilibre parfait sur un plateau
by leulade
Summary: Réponse de Artistwife à la fic de Misswinterhill "Ça ne te dérange pas ?". Cette fois-ci il s'agit du point de vue de Jack et Ianto. Ianto ne veut pas que Jack reste seul après sa mort. Traduction de la fic de Artistwife. Slash. Jack/Ianto. Jack/OMC. One shot.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas ces personnages. Ils sont les créations de Russell T. Davies et de la BBC, de John Barrowman et de Gareth David-Lloyd..

.

**Auteur : Artistwife.**

.

_**Je pense qu'il est indispensable d'avoir lu "" Ça ne te dérange pas ?", la fic de Misswinterhill que j'ai traduite pour comprendre cette histoire car il s'agit d'une réponse de Artistwife à sa fic.**_

_**Cette fois-ci nous ne suivons plus l'histoire à travers le regard de l'amant mais celui de Jack et Ianto. J'ai trouvé que la fic de Artistwife était vraiment très complémentaire de celle de Misswinterhill. J'ai adoré.**_

.

**Deux tasses à café posées en équilibre parfait sur un plateau...**

.

Deux tasses à café posées en équilibre parfait sur un plateau, Ianto grimpa avec raideur les marches menant au bureau de Jack. Il caressa la main de l'autre homme tout en disposant le café sur le bureau. Jack leva les yeux et lui sourit. Sa bouche esquissa un « merci » tandis qu'il continuait sa conversation téléphonique.

-Je comprends, monsieur. Nous y travaillons actuellement. Je vous adresserais un compte rendu complet mardi au plus tard.

Il raccrocha le téléphone avec un profond soupir. Ianto qui avait pris sa place habituelle sur un siège en face du bureau sirotait son café.

-C'est toujours pareil, dit-il avec sympathie. Les politiciens ne durent jamais assez longtemps pour comprendre. Sauver le monde est un travail ingrat. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Je vais rentrer pour préparer le diner. Tu as une préférence ?

-Tout ce que tu feras sera génial, répondit Jack en souriant. Mais est-ce que je pourrai avoir quelque chose de chaud et doux comme dessert ? Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-C'est fort possible, gloussa Ianto. J'aime les soirs où tu restes à la maison.

-Moi aussi, soupira de nouveau Jack. Il était las et en regardant son mari il sentit le poids des années peser sur lui. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça, Ianto, ça ira pour moi.

-Non, Jack, ça n'ira pas. Nous en avons discuté et tu as promis.

-Je sais, c'est juste que c'est difficile. Il scruta le visage fatigué de Ianto, son regard bleu déterminé, ses beaux cheveux gris. Torchwood était dur pour les corps. Beaucoup étaient morts mais Ianto était toujours là. Après que Gwen eut été tuée il avait essayé d'empêcher Ianto d'aller sur le terrain. Mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Alors Jack allait toujours avec lui. Ils combattaient en équipe et le capitaine était mort une centaine de fois pour le protéger. Il avait utilisé sa force vitale pour le ramener un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir. Il l'avait toujours préservé. Et cela en avait valu la peine. Il était toujours là, ce qui était la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Jack. Il contourna son bureau et aida Ianto à se relever. Il l'embrassa, le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement.

-Je rentrerai bientôt. Ne fais pas la cuisine si tu es fatigué. Je peux ramener quelque chose, proposa Jack.

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon amour, tu sais que j'adore m'occuper de toi. Mais tu pourras quand même faire la vaisselle.

-Ça marche. On se verra à la maison.

oooooooooo

Ianto franchit le seuil. La maison l'accueillit. Après le chaos du hub la quiétude du lieu l'enveloppa chaleureusement. Il alluma les lumières et suspendit sa veste. Il se rendit à la chambre et échangea son costume contre un jean et un pull en cashmere. Sur le chemin de la cuisine il choisit une musique. Jack adorait les vieux classiques de l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Au fil des ans Ianto en était venu à apprécier cette musique lui aussi. Les accords de Glenn Miller envahirent la maison tandis que Ianto préparait leur repas. Ces soirées étaient devenues précieuses et spéciales. Chacune d'elles était un trésor qu'il chérissait dans sa mémoire. Au fil des années leur amour mutuel s'était approfondi. Ils avaient dû lutter pour surmonter de nombreux obstacles. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Il fit tourner son alliance sur son doigt. Ses sentiments le submergèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il secoua la tête et se tamponna les paupières avec le torchon à vaisselle. _Je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer à ce sujet. Je me sens assez sûr de moi pour mener cela à bien. Et ce soir est notre soir_, dit-il à voix basse, s'adressant à lui même. Il chassa la mélancolie et fredonna avec la musique.

oooooooooo

Jack entra en un coup de vent. Il jeta son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et rebroussa chemin pour ôter ses chaussures quand son mari les pointa du doigt.

Ianto s'avança dans le hall et ils restèrent là un moment, leurs visages souriants reflétant leurs sentiments. Puis Jack entraina Ianto le long du couloir en direction de la cuisine.

-Miam…Ça sent bon. Je suis affamé.

-Va te changer pendant que je mets la table, ordonna Ianto en riant. Il adorait l'exubérance de Jack envers la nourriture. Il mangeait comme un gosse, poussant les aliments dans sa bouche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et avalant tout rond. Du moins c'est ce que suspectait Ianto. De toute façon il trouvait que c'était toujours amusant de manger avec Jack.

Les flammes des bougies vacillaient mais ils s'attardèrent jusqu'au café, leurs mains entrelacées par-dessus la table. Jack dissertait comme d'habitude au sujet de sa vie. Après toutes ces années ensemble il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'Ianto ignorait au sujet de son mari. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout connaître de lui et s'était résigné à accepter tout ce que ce dernier lui offrait sans plus penser au reste.  
Ianto se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait Jack s'occuper de la vaisselle. Son jean se tendait par-dessus son postérieur délicieux tandis qu'il se penchait pour mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle. Les muscles de son dos saillaient sous sa chemise.

-Tu es un gars magnifique, commenta Ianto le sourire aux lèvres, après cinquante ans tu arrives encore à m'exciter.

-Mmm, oui. Après presque cinquante ans non seulement tu arrives encore à m'exciter mais tu es le seul qui puisse faire battre mon cœur, répondit Jack en s'avançant pour prendre Ianto dans ses bras. Il pressa ses lèvres contres celles avides de son compagnon.

-Tu as terminé avec la vaisselle ?

-Oui monsieur! S'exclama Jack. Soldat de deuxième classe Harkness à vos ordres, monsieur. Il esquissa un salut tout en éteignant la lumière. La plaisanterie fit rire Ianto.

Ils se déplacèrent au salon où un feu joyeux crépitait dans la cheminée. Les meubles de la pièce étaient confortables et accueillants. Ianto prit son livre et s'installa sur le canapé. Jack mit la musique et s'allongea de tout son long la tête sur les genoux de son mari. Il écouta son compagnon lui faire la lecture, ferma les yeux et laissa la voix basse et grave à l'accent gallois le submerger. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Juste lui et Ianto en sureté dans leur maison, loin des horreurs de Torchwood. Des gens normaux faisant des choses normales. Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant avec son Ianto bien-aimé, son compagnon parfait, la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment, qui l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il se sentit soudain le cœur lourd et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.. Cela ne pouvait pas être déjà la fin. Il n'était pas prêt. Il roula sur le coté, enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Ianto et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Ianto fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura t-il à son tour.

En fond sonore Ella Fitzgerald chantait doucement :

_The way you wear your hat  
The way you sip your tea  
The memory of all that  
No, no they can't take that away from me. _

-Viens, dit Jack en se relevant. Il est temps d'aller au lit.

Ianto posa son livre, mit sa main dans celle de Jack puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

Cette nuit-là leurs ébats amoureux furent lents et emplis de tendresse. Jack fit courir ses lèvres sur les cicatrices et les marques de toute une vie passée à Torchwood. Une peau autrefois parfaite et maintenant marquée de tant de manières... Jack révérait chacune de ces cicatrices. Des cicatrices gagnées dans la bataille lors d'actes héroïques. Il embrassa chacune d'elles, murmurant sa chanson d'amour sur chaque marque. Ianto se déplaçait doucement sous lui, s'offrant à chaque baiser tandis que Jack continuait son chemin toujours plus bas. Leurs corps se déplacèrent enfin dans le rythme qui leur était familier, chacun d'eux totalement absorbé par le plaisir de l'autre, s'émerveillant de trouver à chaque fois dans cet acte si souvent pratiqué quelque chose de nouveau. Bien qu'ils aient dû au fil des années s'adapter à la perte de souplesse de Ianto il y avait toujours de nouvelles variétés qu'ils pouvaient apprécier. Comme ils traçaient des chemins familiers avec leurs bouches et leurs mains, leurs émotions profondes et l'attachement qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ravivait leur passion. À travers cette expression de l'amour, cette nuit, leur nuit, devenait une symphonie de joie et de libération.

Longtemps après que Ianto ait plongé dans un sommeil paisible, Jack le tint serré contre sa poitrine, le cœur lourd et l'esprit troublé. Il tenait Ianto dans ses bras de cette manière depuis si longtemps. C'était devenu plus qu'une habitude, une part intégrante de lui. Ianto était sa bouée de sauvetage. Avant lui il rodait comme un animal lors de ses longues nuits sans sommeil, plein de désirs ardents. Un fauve sombre hanté par son passé, perdu, seul comme personne ne l'avait jamais été. Ianto lui avait donné un but et lui avait appris que ce passé était sans importance. Il l'avait ramené dans le présent et fait aller de l'avant avec une loyauté et un amour indéfectibles. Petit à petit jack était parvenu à s'accepter parce qu'il pouvait se contempler dans les yeux de Ianto et que ce qu'il y avait trouvé était l'amour.

oooooooooo

Le jour suivant la Faille s'ouvrit et recracha trois guerriers Tandallian qui avaient apparemment été aspirés lors d'une bataille. Malgré leur confusion manifeste ils continuèrent la lutte. L'équipe passa la journée à les combattre et à réparer les traumatismes qu'ils avaient causé. L'après-midi les choses se calmèrent. L'équipe s'installa dans la salle de conférences pour le débriefing. Comme il se faisait tard Ianto improvisa un diner sous forme de repas Indien qu'il s'était fait livrer. Il prépara aussi le café et apporta le tout dans la salle. Il prit sa place habituelle à la droite de Jack et écouta leurs récits. Il existait entre eux une forte camaraderie, plus que ce qu'il avait jamais connu dans les équipes avec lesquelles il avait travaillé. Ils étaient liés ensemble par Jack. Un groupe homogène d'hommes et de femmes de caractère qui arrivaient à rire même après avoir passé la journée à tuer des créatures qu'ils ne connaissait pas. Ils en sortaient vainqueurs parce que Jack les dirigeaient et assurait leur cohésion. Ianto était toujours étonné par la manière dont il y parvenait à chaque fois. Il observa le visage enthousiaste de la nouvelle recrue et sut que l'humanité pourrait toujours compter sur Torchwood pour la protéger. Ils étaient forts et coriaces.

Cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il ne s'était plus aventuré sur une mission. le travail de terrain était pour les jeunes agents, agiles et capables de prendre des décisions rapides. Son travail était là, dans ses archives adorées, cataloguant et triant la paperasse et tout ce qui était rejeté par la Faille. C'était là où il brillait. Il faisait toujours le café et commandait des repas mais quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait du nettoyage. Il en était reconnaissant car ses articulations protestaient quand il se baissait. Il était révéré pour ses connaissances et aimé pour son courage et son attitude positive. Son humour pince-sans-rire contribuait souvent à apaiser les esprits qui s'échauffaient quand les uns ne respectaient pas le point de vue des autres. Il aimait sa vie; Il faisait un travail qu'il adorait, vivait avec un homme qu'il adorait. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce manquante et Jack et lui essayait de trouver une solution ensemble.

Jack et Ianto rentrèrent ensemble chez eux. Ils étaient en retard. Jack prit une douche. Ianto sortit des vêtements propres et s'assit sur le lit pour le regarder se préparer pour la soirée.

-Je prévois de le ramener à la maison ce soir, dit Jack. Ça va aller ?

-Ça ira bien, Jack. J'espère que ce sera le bon.

-Je ne sais pas, Ianto. Je ne le vois que depuis six semaines et je l'aime beaucoup Mais c'est juste une question de sexe. Il est gentil et a beaucoup de qualités. Nous verrons ce que tu en penses.

oooooooooo

Le matin apporta une autre alarme de la Faille. Jack partit vérifier et ce fut Ianto qui accueillit l'étranger groggy et échevelé. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse sous le soleil printanier, burent du café et mangèrent des toasts de façon très civilisée. Ianto lui offrit de l'aspirine pour sa gueule de bois. Le jeune homme s'appelait David. Il était beau et gracile. Ianto comprit qu'il était gêné de se retrouver face au mari de Jack. Quand ce dernier revint il salua chacun d'eux avec un baiser et ils eurent tous les trois une agréable conversation en prenant leur petit déjeuner. David déclara qu'il devait retourner chez lui. Jack l'accompagna à la porte , l'embrassa pour lui dire au-revoir et lui précisa clairement qu'il le verrait Mercredi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Questionna t-il en revenant sur la terrasse.

-Il est jeune et certes très beau.

-Je les choisis _très_ beaux, sourit Jack.

Ils commencèrent à débarrasser la table.

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour m'en faire une opinion. Quel est ton sentiment ?

-Il est une éventualité mais mon cœur n'y est pas vraiment, Ianto. Tu me manques quand je suis avec d'autres.

-Tu sais que ce vieux corps ne répond plus suffisamment à tes besoins, Jack. Je ne vais pas durer indéfiniment. Je veux m'assurer que tu seras bien avec quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi.

-Mais faire défiler une bande de jeunes dans notre chambre d'amis n'arrange rien. Je déteste vraiment ça.

-Tu aimes le sexe.

-Oui mais je préfère être avec toi. La plupart d'entre eux me semble tellement insipide. Ça ira si je me retrouve seul. J'étais seul quand je t'ai rencontré. Je n'ai pas envie de faire cela.

-Prends cela avec un peu plus de sérieux. S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi.

-Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, soupira Jack en attirant Ianto à lui. Il le tint serré, sentant son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de nouveau de larmes à l'idée de le perdre.

Quand Ianto avait suggéré l'idée de trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer Jack avait manifesté de l'appréhension. Ianto lui avait expliqué comment sa maman avait toujours apporté à la maison un nouveau chiot quand le vieux chien commençait à prendre de l'âge. Elle disait que cela aidait la famille à accepter la mort du vieux chien.

-Mais tu n'es pas mon chien, avait objecté Jack. Tu es ma vie. Rien ne me fera rendre ta perte plus facile.

-J'ai besoin de savoir que tu auras quelqu'un, Jack. Je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois de nouveau seul. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un à quelque part dont tu peux tomber amoureux. Essaie pour moi s'il te plait, plaida Ianto.

Cela faisait maintenant un an.

oooooooooo

Mercredi soir Ianto préparait le diner quand la sonnette retentit. Sur le palier, le teint frais et la mine agréable se tenait le beau David. Il fut étonné car il devait arriver pratiquement une heure plus tard pour son rendez-vous avec Jack. Ianto le fit entrer. Ils se tinrent dans la cuisine pendant que Ianto préparait le repas, ajoutant ce qu'il fallait pour l'invité supplémentaire. Le jeune homme s'agita, se penchant sur le plan de travail.

Ils eurent une conversation embarrassée au sujet de ce que Ianto pensait de tout ça. Ianto ne pouvait pas tout expliquer au garçon. Il serait temps de lui révéler l'immortalité de Jack s'ils décidaient qu'il était le bon. Il lui précisa que cela ne l'ennuyait pas qu'il voit Jack. Il lui dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas que Jack lui fasse l'amour dans leur chambre d'amis. Il essaya de lui expliquer que la mort l'enlèverait de Jack. C'était manifestement visible qu'il était bien plus vieux que son mari. Que ce garçon était bouché! Il essaya de lui expliquer que s'il aimait Jack, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout de lui au départ. C'était trop difficile à exprimer. Ianto s'approcha et embrassa David. Dans ce lent et long baiser il essaya de lui montrer qu'il deviendrait une part de Ianto et de Jack.

Jack arriva. David fit mine de vouloir partir mais il était évident qu'il désirait rester. Le repas fut paisible mais la conversation guindée. Après diner jack envoya le jeune homme l'attendre dans sa voiture. Il s'approcha de Ianto et le tint serré.

-Je suis désolé qu'il se soit immiscé dans notre moment à nous, dit-il embrassant les cheveux de son mari.

-Ça va. Je devrai pouvoir m'y habituer. Il se soucie de toi, il se peut même qu'il soit amoureux de toi.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Ce sera le dernier rendez-vous. Je ne veux plus te laisser.

-Vas-y, c'est impoli de ta part de le faire attendre.

-D'accord, mais je reviendrai tôt, sans lui. Tu m'attendras ?

-Bien sûr, souffla Ianto tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient pour se dire au-revoir.

Jack revint deux ou trois heures plus tard, comme promis. Il grimpa dans le lit en soupirant.

-C'est terminé, déclara t-il en se pelotonnant contre Ianto. Et même il pense que je ne devrai plus faire ça. Il attira Ianto contre lui, sentant son souffle sur son visage. Il l'embrassa avec passion et l'autre homme lui rendit la pareille. Je t'en prie, ne me demande plus de faire cela, dit Jack la voix brisée. Je perds de précieux moment sans toi, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouvel amoureux. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais que tu peux vivre plus de cent ans. Je ne veux pas partager les vingt prochaines années avec n'importe qui d'autre et je ne veux pas que tu aies le cœur brisé de devoir me partager. Tu remplis complètement ma vie et quand tu seras parti j'aurai toujours mes souvenirs.

-D'accord, mon amour, l'apaisa Ianto en lui caressant le dos. J'avais tort.

Il pressa son corps dans la chaleur familière de Jack, le cherchant avec sa bouche, ses mains se déplaçant avec facilité aux endroits où Jack aimait être touché.

.

FIN


End file.
